


Dream A Little Dream of Me

by Shota_Killers



Category: Free!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attack on Titan AU, BL, Crying, F/M, Like one swear word that makes this rated T, Lots of Crying, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Swearing, Yaoi, trigger warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shota_Killers/pseuds/Shota_Killers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course he heard the scream.  Who didn’t?  The sound played over and over in his head like it was on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream of Me

Rei Ryugazaki flew through the forest in his maneuvering gear.  He heard the scream.  Of course he heard the scream.  Who didn’t?  The sound played over and over in his head like it was on repeat.

 _“REI!”_ Tears streamed down Rei’s face at the desperation and fear that had been in Nagisa’s voice.  The team of scouts had been separated.  Corporal Haru and Commander Rin had led a few ten meter class titans away, and Makoto, Kisumi, Gou, and Sousuke had gone off in some other direction.  Rei thought Nagisa had been right behind him the entire time…

The blue haired boy came to a stop in a clearing.  The sight before him made Rei sob and fall to his knees.  There was blood...everywhere.  In the center of the clearing was a cloak that Rei automatically knew was Nagisa’s.

“NAGISA!” Rei bellowed as loud as he could.  He listened for a response, but his heart shattered when nothing came.  "N-NAGISA PLEASE, ANSWER ME!"

Rei looked around for any sign of his blonde little ray of sunshine, only to be disappointed.  Haru and Rin appeared in the trees, and Rin flew down next to Rei.  The red haired man stared at the cloak and looked back at Haru.

"Sweep the area, if the others turn up, tell them to do the same," he instructed Haru.  Haru nodded, before disappearing back into the woods.

Rei sobbed into his hands, knowing the efforts were pointless.  Nagisa hadn't been that far behind.  There would only be one reason for the blonde to fall behind.

"You shouldn't send him off on his own," Rei murmured.  "Don't lose your husband because I couldn't keep up with Nagisa!" he managed before breaking out in tears again.

Rin crouched down next to Rei and pulled him into a hug.  "It's okay, soldier," he told the crying man.  "Nagisa's around here somewhere.  They'll find him."

Nearly an hour went by before Corporal Haru and the others turned up again.  Rin looked to them for an answer, but Makoto shook his head sadly.  Kisumi bowed his head and laced his fingers with Makoto's.

"I'm sorry, Commander," Gou said softly.  "We looked everywhere, there was just no sign of him."

Rei let out a wail and leaned against a nearby tree, clutching Nagisa's blood and ruined cloak to his chest.  "Please let this all be a dream..." he cried.

Rin's Squad made the slow journey back to base camp.  They had to walk at a few points, because Rei sometimes couldn't think straight enough to use his gear.  Squad members took turns talking to the boy, even though they couldn't say they knew the feeling.  All of their significant others were alive.

When they finally broke the tree line and got to the field, the squad was forced to walk the rest of the way.  Rei scanned the field, looking for something.  Anything.

"THERE!" Rei bellowed, pointing to a trail where the tall grass had been freshly stomped down.  Rei also noticed the bit of blood on the grass.

Sousuke looked over at him sadly.  "Rei, that could be anything," he said.  "A dear could have been cut or something and ran through the field."

"It's going in the direction of camp!" Rei shouted, before sprinting to the camp.  "Fucka you, Sousuke!" he yelled.

Gou watched the blue haired boy run off with surprise.  "Never thought I would hear that out of his mouth..."

Kisumi sighed and shook his head.  "I just hope he doesn't end up disappointed."

Rei's lungs were on fire as he ran, but he wasn't going to stop.  Nothing would make him stop.  Except maybe a titan...maybe.  Rei tugged at the straps on his gear so that they would fall off.  He didn’t care if they broke or got lost in the field, Rei had to get to camp as quickly as he could.

“Please, please, please,” he panted to himself.  “Please just give me this one thing.  Just one time let me win.”  When the tents of the camp came into view, Rei screamed as loudly as possible, “NAGISA!”  Rei let out a gasp and screamed again, “NAGISA-KUN!”

A blonde head of hair popped out of a tent.  Rei grinned and tears began rolling down his cheeks again.  “Rei-chan!” Nagisa cried happily, before bolting out of his tent to meet him halfway.

When Nagisa reached him, Rei bundled the ray of sunshine and everything good in the world into his arms.  Rei felt to the ground with Nagisa in his lap as he cried into the blonde’s shoulder.  “Oh thank goodness,” he murmured.  “You’re alive...my Nagisa.”

Nagisa wrapped his arms around Rei’s waist and kissed the top of his head.  “I was afraid I had gotten you killed when I called out to you,” the blonde said softly, crying silently.  “I’m so sorry.”

Rei tightened his grip on his love.  “No,” he said sternly.  “Don’t apologize.  You were scared.  I understand.”

“It just came out of nowhere…” Nagisa whispered, the terrified tone in his voice made Rei tense up.  “I tried to kill it, but the cut was too low, that’s when I called out to you.  It chased me for a while, and I was finally able to kill it.  I-I didn’t know where I was, so I used my compass to get out of the forest and made my way back here.”  Nagisa let out a strangled sob and buried his face in Rei’s hair.  “I was so afraid I had gotten you killed!”

The blue haired boy shook his head and pulled back to pepper his boyfriend’s face with kisses.  “I’m okay, Nagisa-kun.  I’m here.  We’re safe.”

Nagisa sniffled and rested his head on Rei’s shoulder.  “Can you sing me that song, Rei?” he asked quietly.

Rei hesitated a moment, before singing softly:

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_

_Birds singing in the sycamore trees_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Say nighty-night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Stars fading but I linger on dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger till dawn dear_

_Just saying this_

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Stars fading but I linger on dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger till dawn dear_

_Just saying this_

_Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you_

_Gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_You gotta make me a promise, promise to me_

_You'll dream, dream a little of me_

When Rei finished he ran his hands through Nagisa’s blonde locks and murmured, “I love you, Nagisa Hazuki.”

Nagisa smiled and replied, “I love you too, Rei-chan.”

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write anything with a sad ending, can I? It either is happy or funny...dammit.


End file.
